


8:05 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled as Supergirl battled four villains in Metropolis.





	8:05 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as Supergirl battled four villains in Metropolis and never viewed two other villains approaching him from behind.

THE END


End file.
